1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a song data reproduction system capable of changing reproduction modes of song data in accordance with the song data privilege corresponding to trial or purchase of the song data.
2. Prior Art
As disclosed in patent document 1, for example, there is known a conventional system for obtaining song data from the Internet by initially downloading preview data and subsequently purchasing registered data. In this case, for example, the preview data has limitations in such a manner that its reproduction time is shorter than the registered data.
Patent document 1 is Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-350479.
According to such prior art, however, a supplier of the song data must prepare both preview data and registered data. Further, when a user orders preview data, and then orders registered data, the preview data remains unnecessarily at the user side.